stake2fandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
About me
Versão Brasileira(Brazilian Version): https://stake2.fandom.com/pt-br/wiki/Sobre_mim __TOC__ My name is Stake2 or Izaque, I have 17 years old. Music genres # Dubstep # Melodic Dubstep # Riddim # Melodic Riddim # Colour Bass # Glitch Hop # Jungle # Drum & Bass # DnB # Breakbeat # Drumstep # Metalstep # Deathstep # Animestep # Complextro # Hybrid Trap # Electro # Eletrônica # Future Funk # Future Bass # Future Garage # Bass House # Electro House # Psytrance # Trance # Techno # Full Flavor # Rock # Classic Rock # Hard Rock # Metal # Heavy Metal # Reggae # Country # New Wave # Retro-wave # Synthwave # Cyberpunk # 8-bit # Acoustic # Jazz Games that I like to play and watch: # Minecraft # Grand Theft Auto # San Andreas Muiltiplayer # Terraria # Osu! # Don't Starve # Project Zomboid # Five Nights at Freddy's # Need For Speed # Bully # Factorio # Bloons # Dig or Die # Prison Architect # Teeworlds # Chicken Invaders # My Pet Rock # RPG MO # Rock & Roll Racing # Super Mario World # Donkey Kong # Animaniacs # B.O.B. # Biker Mice from Mars # Frogger # Lemmings # Mortal Kombat # SimAnt # Street Fighter # Super Bomberman # Top Gear # Banjo-Kazooie # Tony Hawk # Guitar Hero # The Sims # Plague Inc # The Escapists # Audiosurf # Super Mutant Alien Assault # Undertale # HomeStuck # Armor Mayhem # TerraTech # RoboCraft # Roblox (Insert biography here) Artists and bands that I like # Pendulum # The Glith Mob # The Crystal Method # 65daysofstatic # Knife Party # Infected Mushroom # Savant # Tim Ismag # Porter Robinson # OMFG # Tokyo Machine # The Fat Rat # Justin OH # Skrilex # Avicii # Excision # Space Laces # TRVCY # Ivory # Alon Mor # Trinergy # Kill The Noise # Zomboy # Barely Alive # Bossfight # Delta Heavy # NONSENS # Virtual Riot # Teminite # Evilwave # EH!DE # Panda Eyes # Krewella # Chime # Sharks # Said # Kotori # S3RL # Similar Outskirts # Eptic # Fox Stevenson # The Brig # Sullivan King # Panic! At The Disco # Against The Current # Breath Carolina # Mindflow # SAVANTinc # Asking Alexandria # Good Charlotte # My Chemical Romance # Nine Lashes # BLACK DAYS # Pentatonix # Lindsay Stirling # LeeandLie # NateWantsToBattle # BebopVox # Guilhox # The Musical Ghost # The Kira Justice # Ten Second Songs # Alex Goot # Roomie # Nyanners # Rabies Bun # Tridashie # Tre # Kayzo # JayKode # SNAILS # Subtronics # SOLTAN # MONXX # RIOT # Pixel Terror # SLANDER # Crankdat # Mastadon # Modestep # PhaseOne # Dirtyphonics # Muzzy # Au5 # Karetus # K-391 # KDrew # Vicetone # Goblins From Mars # Edward Maya # DJ Antonie # Italobrothers # David Guetta # Swedish House Mafia # Steve Aoki # Niki Kofman # Janji # Ahrix # Colony 5 # Inaudible # Fischerspooner # Dewaxed # DJ Hazard # Itro # Tobu # Vexento # F-777 # Kasger # J-Hype # Illenium # Spag Heddy # Different Heaven # Pegboard Nerds # Gramatik # Upper West # Yves LaRock # Lenny Kravitz # Sammy Wilk # Gorillaz # Arctic Monkeys # Nitro Fun # Tristam # Noisestorm # APASHE # Klayton(Celldweller/Scandroid) # Aviators # Evening Star # The Living Tombstone # Wooden Toaster(Glaze) # Black Gryphon & Baasik # Mic the Microphone # Sim Gretina # Silva Hound # H8_Seed # SlyphStorm # Lavender Harmony # µThunder # MiTiS # Alex S. # The L-Train # dBPony # Eurobeat Brony # AcousticBrony # Mandopony # Exiark # TAPS # Quadrivia # Nexaka # Michael Giacchino # William Anderson # Daniel Ingram # Brad Breeck # Masaru Yokoyama # Simon Chylinski # Friedrich Habetler # Jamie Christopherson # Grant Kirkhope # Jaroslav Beck # Dan Romer # Kai Wachi # Black Tiger Sex Machine # Tisoki # Ray Volpe The names I used on the internet "The Snakes" was a name that I tried to use but I didn't liked it, but since that I picked up on a computer for the first time I use the name stake2. stake2 (Geral, jogos tipo Minecraft, San Andreas Multiplayer e na internet em geral, Deviantart, Youtube, Google+, Twitter, MeWe, Soundcloud, Bandcamp, SuperAnimes, MyAnimeList, Pastebin, Wattpad) stake90 (Instagram, servidores de San Andreas Multiplayer) stake290 / Funkysnipa Cat (Steam, Google+, MeWe, Discord, Youtube) TheColdLakeAppears (servidores de San Andreas Multiplayer, MyAnimeList, Tumblr) I already used all those nicknames so if you already saw one of this it's me or it can be me, i had alot of friends in games like Minecraft and San Andreas Multiplayer that maybe know me from stake2, i have some social webs with Izaque Sanvezzo in the name and here goes some links of my accounts: GooglePlus+(Bruno Sanvexco(stake2)): https://plus.google.com/u/0/+TheStake2 GooglePlus+(FunkysnipaCatstake2): https://plus.google.com/u/1/+FunkysnipaCat Twitter(Snakes): https://twitter.com/The_Snakes90 Wikia(stake2): http://pt-br.stake2.wikia.com/Usu%C3%A1rio:Stake2 Steam: http://steamcommunity.com/id/FunkysnipaCat DeviantArt: http://stake2.deviantart.com/ Derpibooru(Clopperfromthefuture): https://derpibooru.org/profiles/clopper+from+the+future Pastebin: https://pastebin.com/u/stake2 My Tumblr (TheColdLakeAppears): http://coldlakeapp.tumblr.com/ Kongregate(Marcio250): http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Marcio250 Plug.dj (stake2): https://plug.dj/@/stake2 stake2.booru.org: http://stake2.booru.org Profile pics that i used and still use: